smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of Smurfy Hollow (Hero Stories)/Part 2
Fergus saw Brainy in a patch of smurfberries that were growing plentifully. "Great Smurf! He has his own secret stash! He's been coming here every year, hogging all the bounty for himself!" Fergus said to himself. "The very notion of a Headless Horseman... How would they navigate? He has no senses! And if it rains, wouldn't his body fill with water? The other Smurfs don't know how to think these things through," Brainy said, as he put the smurfberries into the buckets. "Year after year, he's been making a fool of me!" Fergus said, before he seen Brainy beginning to perform a little dance. "Ooh, but I've got an idea that's going put him right!" Fergus said. Sometime later, the sun was going down. "Just one more bucket, then I'm going home!" Brainy said, before there was the sound of rustling leaves. "What was that?" Brainy said as he looked around. "Huh. Must have been a dead tree branch. It's quite common in windy conditions," he said, before the sound of a snapping branch was heard. "Just relax, Brainy. Must be a harmless animal," Brainy said, sounding very nervous. What he didn't know was that Fergus had made a miniature horse out of wood. "Maybe, like, a toothless field mouse or a legless weasel, or a... what?" Brainy said, as Fergus moved his miniature horse into the sun's light, making it look giant on a tree close to Brainy. "A tall zebra?" Brainy asked himself. "Ach, no! Horseman! I'm the Headless Horseman!" Fergus shouted, using a bucket to make his voice echo. "No, no, no, no! it can't be!" Brainy said, as he ran away in fear. "He's totally buying it!" Fergus said, as he watched him run away. As Brainy ran through the forest. Fergus used an axe to cut the rope off a small tree, which threw a pumpkin towards him. Brainy watched as the pumpkin exploded behind him, covering him in the juice. "I've been pumpkined!" Brainy shouted, as he ran deeper into the forest. "It worked! Ha! Ha! Ha! It's a berry bonanza!" Fergus cheered, as he laid down in the smurfberry patch. "Whose medal will be clankin' now? That's right, little smurfberry! I've won fair and square! Or at least, square. What's that? Brainy? Oh, don't you worry, he'll be fine." ... As Fergus laid among the smurfberries, Brainy was running through the forest before he tripped down a small ravine and lost his glasses. "My glasses! Where's my glasses?" Brainy said, as he looked around for them. He then picked up a small frog, which frightened him. He eventually found his glasses and put them on. "It seems my frenzied sprinting and hysterical shrieking was a crude course of action. It definitely smurfed me to safety," Brainy said, before he found himself in a cage trap. "Oh boy! This cage has Gargamel written all over it." Back in the Smurf Village, Papa Smurf was ready to judge the winner of the Smurfberry Hunt. "All right, Smurfs! The Smurfberry Hunt is officially over!" Papa Smurf said. All the Smurfs clapped and cheered, as Papa Smurf went to count the contestants buckets. "Lazy, how many smurfberries did you get?" Papa Smurf asked, as he began to go down in the line of Smurfs. "I have one," Lazy answered sleepily with a smile. "Very good. That's two more than last year! And what did you get, Vanity?" Papa Smurf asked again. "Even handsomer...," Vanity said, before the goat took yet another bite of his hat. "Hey! You again! Bad goat! Shoo, shoo. Stop it! Not my cornucopia." "And you, Greedy?" Papa Smurf asked yet again. "How many did you get?" Greedy gave a heavy sigh. "A lot," he said, before he burped and fainted. Papa Smurf soon spotted another Smurf carrying a massive amount of smurfberries. "Ah, Brainy! You've outdone yourself this year!" "Think again, Papa," Fergus said, appearing from behind the mound of smurfberries. "Fergus?" Papa Smurf said in surprise. "Yes! How do you like them smurfberries?" Fergus said. All the other Smurfs were in disbelief. "Well, this in unexpected. Consmurfulations, Fergus!" Papa Smurf said, announcing Fergus as the winner. "We have a new champion!" Dempsey called out. "Fergus has won the Smurfberry Hunt!" Nikolai shouted out. "That's right. And how about a victory dance?" Fergus said, before he started to dance. All the Smurfs began chanting Fergus' name. "Thank you! Who's on top and who's on bottom now?" Fergus said, before Smurfette appeared with his medal. "Good for you, Fergus!" Smurfette said happily. "You've truly earned this year's medal!" "Yeah, of course I did. Why did you say it like that?" Fergus asked her. "Like what?" Smurfette asked, unsure as to what he meant. "Uh. Nothing," Fergus said nervously. "Hey, hold your smurfs for a minute!" Hawkeye called out. "What is it, Hawkeye?" Smurfette asked. "Where's Brainy? It's not like the reigning champ to not show up," Hawkeye said. "That's very strange indeed," Papa Smurf said. "You don't think something happened to him out in the forest, do you?" Smurfette asked. "Do you think he got lost?" Dempsey asked, to no Smurf in particular. "What if he fell in a ditch?" Nikolai asked, also to no Smurf in particular. "Maybe a legless weasel got him," another Smurf said. "You know what, I think I might have spotted Brainy in the woods earlier. I'll go see if he needs help with his baskets, shall I, off I go. See you," Fergus said rather nervously, before running off into the forest. Smurfette was curious as to why Fergus was acting like this, so she decided to follow him and find out why. "Smurfette, where are you smurfing off to?" Papa Smurf asked. "Just something on my mind, Papa Smurf," Smurfette answered. "Here's the medal. Keep hold of it until I get back." "Okay, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said, as he watched Smurfette follow Fergus into the forest. "This is very strange indeed." 'Smurf to 'Part 3 Category:Legend of Smurfy Hollow Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories